


Sing For Me

by ashleybenlove



Category: 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Anita is griefstricken at the loss of their dogs. Roger comforts her.





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Anita is so distraught over the puppies and Perdi and Pongo being gone that Roger can't bear it and decides they could both use a distraction."

Not even Nanny’s tea helped. Anita took the tea, of course, but it certainly did not make her feel any better. She kept looking at pictures: some with Perdy and Pongo, some with Perdy and her puppies, a couple with Perdy and Anita. And she would cry, so much. 

Roger was upset as well, of course, he loved their dogs as much as she did, having saved one with his bare hands, but he knew that being upset about it all, the puppies being stolen and Perdy and Pongo running away (he wagered to find their puppies), was not going to help the situation. 

They both really needed to think about something else other than their lost dogs, Roger knew this. He hated seeing his wife so upset. He needed to comfort her in some way. It was in his marriage vows, after all.

He shoo’d Nanny away from Anita and whispered, “Come on, let’s go.”

“Where? I don’t want to go out, not to the cinema, not walking….”

“How about listening to me play piano? I’m nearly done with that song about Cruella,” he said. “I want to hear how the lyrics sound from a female singing voice.”

Anita nodded, sighing deeply. 

“Okay,” she said. 

He handed her a copy of the lyrics, and she looked them over before motioning him to start tickling the ivories. 

“Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil, If she doesn't scare you, No evil thing will...”


End file.
